


A Collection of Happy Disasters

by Skipper_is_Strange



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, tags will be added as story progresses, there's a little bit of bradlissa in chap3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipper_is_Strange/pseuds/Skipper_is_Strange
Summary: Once upon a time, Milo honest-to-God thought his first date wouldn't come until he was in his forties. He believed that only by sheer luck would he find someone who could handle a relationship with him. Until, that is...along came a boy named Zack.This is a collection of Milack/Zilo ficlets. If you enjoy, please do leave some feedback! As this is my first story on AO3, I'd love to hear any little (or large) comment.





	1. Stressing

"So~? How'd it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your thing with Zack. I know you two went somewhere together."

"You, uh, you knew about that?"

"Oh, come on. Don't think I didn't notice the way Zack was all fidgety - and then the whole 'Uh, Melissa, Milo and I have to go'? The guy is crystal-clear, I swear."

Milo swallowed. "You know how we've been dating for a few months?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... This time he asked if I wanted to go steady." He could tell Melissa was holding her breath. "I said yes....and then I kissed him."

The phone left her hand for a few moments, but Milo could still hear her cheering. "Finally! Man, it took you guys long enough. How was it?"

"Oh, i-it was great."

"Milo?" She heard him adjusting his grip. "What's wrong?"

Sniffle.

"Milo," she pressed, "if he hurt you, I swear to God..."

"He didn't do anything."

A beat of silence passed. All the excitement drained from the ginger; she opened her mouth to tell him she was coming over and-

"What if _I_ do, Melissa?" he blurted out, his voice strained. "What if... _I_ hurt him? I-I've never been in a relationship before. I don't know how the law will react. Even that one kiss could've been cutting it close." Milo let out a breathy sigh, swiping a hand under his eye. "Maybe I just...should've said no."

"Milo Danger Murphy."

His breath caught in his throat at Melissa's firm tone.

"Zack is head over heels in love with you. He'd go through anything to be with you. And besides, generations of Murphys have dated and had successful relationships. You are _strong_ , Milo, and so is Zack."

Milo nodded, even though he knew Melissa couldn't see it. Previously suppressed tears streaked down his cheeks, more in relief than anything else now. "You know...you're right."

"I do."

He chuckled despite his worries. "Thank you, Melissa. I...I really do like him."

"Then it'll last." The sound of her exhaling tickled his ear. "Now, tell me about this date you two went on?"


	2. Late-Night Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the length of this one. If it's any consolation, I have three(?) more in the works.
> 
> Anyway...have some 1ish-in-the-morning thoughts of a sleepy teenager.

Warmth. That was the first thing Zack noticed.

The next was darkness.

He blinked blearily, the heavy pull of sleep only halfway releasing him. Slowly, he remember where he was: his fifth sleepover with his best friends. Melissa, Milo, and himself had chosen to sleep in the living room. Zack was on the far right and Melissa on the left, leaving Milo in the middle - at last, that's where he had been when the trio went to sleep. Zack refocused his attention on the warm spot on his chest. Blankets tangled around his torso, Milo had somehow migrated to the right in his sleep. His ever-present hair spike was still intact, brushing softly against Zack's neck. He could feel the other boy's breathing synced up with his.

Normally Zack would shift uncomfortably at the foreign contact, but something about this was...different. It was oddly welcome, the way Milo was snuggled against him. He looked so content... Zack felt his eyelids grow heavy again, and after making sure Milo was still asleep, let his quiet breathing lull him to sleep.


	3. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under normal circumstances, it would've been a normal school dance. However, with the existence of a one Zack Underwood, Milo ends up going.
> 
> And of course, in the end, they're dancing to "Can I Have This Dance?" from High School Musical 3.

The sights and sounds of a school dance flooded through the windows and open door of the gym: pop music, laughter, colored lights. They really had spared no expense on the last dance of the year, even though they knew he was coming.  
And he had shown up late.

Milo grit his teeth, slipped through the entrance and planted himself against a wall. He looked over the crowd of dancers - girls in dresses of all colors, guys in their slacks and button-ups. Some even wore ties and jackets. Milo looked down at his own clothes, complete with pants torn to his shins, and one of his sleeves ripped open. His tie looked as if it had had a bite taken out of it. He leaned against the wall and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He took in a breath and surveyed the crowd. "Three...two...one....and-"

"Milo!" A redheaded girl in a pink dress pushed through the crowd, followed closely by a dark-skinned boy in a black buttonup.

"You wouldn't believe what happened!" Milo exclaimed as the two approached.  
Melissa gave him a quick hug, simply brushing off the dirt that stuck when she pulled away. "Something tells me we would."

"It's a long story..." Milo began, trailing off as he noticed the boy trailing behind Melissa. "Bradley!"

"Milo," the brunette grunted.

"Oh, right!" The ginger grabbed Bradley's wrist and pulled him next to her. "Forgot to tell you guys: Bradley asked me to the prom!"

"Oh, uh... Congrats," Milo grinned. "You guys don't have to hang with us. I know you guys want to dance and be on your own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Zack and I'll be fine!"

Zack, who hadn't spoken a word yet, looked stiff to Milo. He was staring at the floor and fiddling with his tie. Milo cleared his throat.

"So...how's it been so far?" he asked.

"Good." The brunette glanced up, giving Milo a tiny, nervous smile. "Melissa's been having a blast, and somehow Amanda didn't mention your name once. But...it was kinda lonely standing alone at the snack table."

"Glad I'm here, then! Wouldn't want to tear up a dance floor with anyone else!" Milo smiled. He could sense that Zack's enthusiastic tone was forced. He turned to better face him, reaching for his hand, when Zack abruptly brushed it away.

When he saw Milo's expression fall, words practically dove out of his mouth. "Not-- Uh, Milo, I would love to, but... I don't- I don't see any other boy-and-boy couples out there. Much less girl-and-girl ones."

"What's wrong w--"

Oh.

_Oh._

Shoot, he'd completely forgotten that Zack wasn't out yet. He paused, furrowed his brows, reached into his pocket, and then gave a surprised 'oh!' The other boy hardly had time to register Milo slipping a hand through the crook of his elbow. Milo took a step forward, prompting Zack to follow him. Together, they disappeared through the gym doors and out into the night. He led him around the corner and towards the back of the building, slowing to a stop there.

Zack surveyed their surroundings, taking in the darkened school landscape.

"We really are alone, huh?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, it's just us. And don't worry about the monitors, they know I go out here when the crowd gets too tense for me." Milo settled on the crowd, drawing his knees too his chest. "This back field is so underappreciated. You can't really hear anything from the gym, and at night the stars just make the school seem..."

"Not like a prison?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Almost nice."

Zack eased himself onto the grass next to him, looking up at the twinkling sky. He felt Milo rest his head on Zack's shoulder, reach over and pull him closer.

After a few moments of gazing at the stars, Milo quietly asked, "Hey...Zack?"

"Yeah?"

He tangled his fingers with Zack's. "Do you wanna dance?"

A breathy laugh made his chest feel light. "Of course I do."

"Oh, good," the Murphy smiled, slipping a phone out of his pocket, "because I would've smuggled this here for nothing."

"You, Milo Murphy, brought a phone to school?" he teased.

Milo stood and pulled Zack up. "Sarah let me take it. She knows it's...for a good cause." He tapped the screen a few times, and then a slow melody began to flow out its speakers. The boy slid it into Zack's back pocket, noting the action as a safety precaution, and then took his hands into his own.

And there they were, dancing in the moonlight. A light wind danced between them, making Zack's tie flutter in a way like his heart was. As Milo gazed into Zack's brown eyes, he realized there was absolutely no sight in the world more beautiful. He leaned into Zack's chest, taking in as much of the perfect moment as he possibly could.

But, of course, it was too perfect. Thunder rippled above them, the sky opened up, and drops of water fell to the earth.

Despite his soaking clothes, Zack laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, I don't care what the law's trying to do right now. This just adds perfection."

Milo tilted his head, looking up at the thin clouds scattered about. Stars still peeked through, and he had to admit that the rain just emphasized Zack's features. "I've always wanted to do this," he said cautiously.

Before Zack could ask what _this_ was, Milo stoop on his toes and planted a rainy kiss on his lips. The taller boy swept him up off his feet, and they leaned into one another's lips.

Something must've calmed the law that night, because their spot in the rain, behind the school, under the light of the moon...was perfect.


End file.
